Fantastic Z:Rise of the Silver Spirit
by Isqamdthesaiyan
Summary: AFTER THE END OF Z PICCOLO TAKES REVENGE ON GOKU AND GOHAN THEN HE HANGS OUT WITH HIS BEST FRIEND GOTEN AND GOTEN FINDS A NEW FRIEND AND THEY START THEIR NEW ADVENTURE


**Fantastic Z: Rise of the Silver Spirit**

Once upon a time, Piccolo Junior totally yote Goku and Gohan with a Makanko-Sappo for old time's sake. He thought he may as well kill Goku and one relative like back during the Saiyan invasion. Goku didn't seem to care whether he was dead or not, so he and Gohan were probably going to King Kai's place anyway. Then Piccolo Junior went to hit up his good pal Goten so they could chill and stuff.

Goten was laying flat on his back, spread eagle and staring at the sun when Piccolo Junior arrived to invite him elsewhere.

"What up, retard? Let's go to Hell so we can laugh at all the enemies we've defeated."

"You know what? We don't have to stop there. We'll use the Dragon Balls to bring them all back and we can send them to Hell again."

"I like the way you think, boy."

So Piccolo Junior and Goten gathered the seven Dragon Balls and wished to bring all the enemies they'd ever faced back to life. Muscle Tower dropped out of the sky and Commander Black jumped out with a Magnum. The Demon King Piccolo rose from the ground so he could be confused as to why he existed. Raditz, Nappa, Turles, two Paraguses, a Broly, and Bio-Broly all showed up and immediately started a gang. King Cold sought out Trunks and killed him. Metal Cooler flew in on a hoverboard, while Cell decided to curl into the fetal position and suck his thumb.

Goten looked at what he had done and saw that it was good. Therefore, he decided to go home and rest. Piccolo Junior invited his dad to go play tennis. The days passed before they knew it, and Goten was ready for high school. It was not out of the ordinary for the school bully, Bojack, to slam people in their lockers and give them swirlies. Nobody could do anything about it because he was so strong. Goten happened to be sitting around in the girls' bathroom when Bojack came in holding a girl by the hair. He went into a stall, left the door open, and was visibly forcing her head down the toilet. Goten perked up.

"What's goin' on, you guys?"

The mysterious girl gurgled, but otherwise couldn't put out a reply.

"Is there something wrong?"

Bojack came back with, "Stay outta this, dickwad."

"SAY WHAT?!"

Goten got up and punched Bojack in the dick.

"NOBODY CALLS ME A DICKWAD!"

Bojack fell over, groins utterly demolished. He was fucking dead. The girl who had been given a swirly crawled out of the stall, coughed a couple times, and started talking to Goten.

"Thanks."

"I don't know what I did, but no problem."

"My name's Cilania. What's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your name."

"What about my name?"

"What is it?"

"Oh, you wanna know my name? It's Goten."

Cilania paused and looked away to give herself a brief break from talking to this utter numbskull.

"Let's be friends."

"Sounds good to me."

They shook hands, and both left the girls' bathroom to go back to the class they had been skipping.

A couple days later, Goten was tending a tire fire in the middle of a wildlife preservation, when he was approached by Android 8.

"Can you help me take out the Red Ribbon Army?"

"Yeah, might as well."

Goten and Android 8 flew over and plowed through Muscle Tower with their bodies, collapsing it on all the weak soldiers inside. Commander Black happened to be outside, chatting with Commander Red about the Cowboys' game against the Mets. When he saw his base of operations being toppled, he pulled out a Magnum and shot Commander Red in the head again. He jumped into a mech to challenge Goten and Android 8, but Goten had other plans.

"Come out of that mech! I'd like to forge a pact with you."

"Really?"

Black energetically hopped out and ran towards Goten.

Then Goten killed him.

"Alright, we've taken out the Red Ribbon Army, Android 8. Wanna play Alley Fight Dudes?"

Android 8 resounded, "Sure."

So the days went by.

Goten was at home by himself when he heard the phone ring. He picked up.

"Yo! Son Goten here!"

"It's Piccolo Junior."

"How's it going?"

"Awful. I live an anguished existence where the only joy I feel is the thought of another sentient being in pain."

"Did you wanna have a sleepover?"

"Yes."

So Piccolo Junior came over. They made a "No Girls Allowed" sign, hung it on the door, and giggled all night while sharing little secrets. When Chichi came home, she shrugged and realized Piccolo Junior was playing over. She just went to bed and ignored them.

During Twilight, Garlic Junior crashed through the window in a teenage drama fashion in order to show off his hot rippling abs. Goten and Piccolo Junior pointed and laughed at him, then fucking blitzed him 49 times before his regeneration started giving him emotional pain. He ran away crying. Piccolo Junior made sure to talk crap about him behind his back as soon as he left the room.

Sometime around noon, the boys woke up from their night of fun. Piccolo Junior had a flight plan. He was going to be Goten's wingman. He zapped Goten a rad new set o' threads: a button-up collared shirt with a nice denim vest and slacks. Piccolo Junior changed his outfit, too. He put on rawhide jeans with a MEGADETH T-shirt covered in a leather jacket with stainless steel studs. He wore sunglasses and a backwards MAGA hat, too. They were hanging out at the bar that night, but Piccolo Junior had to teach his friend how to pick up women.

The two of them headed for the woods that looked suspiciously like Namek's habitat. On the way, Android 8 happened to notice them fly by. He joined in.

"I see you guys are dressed up swooty. Let me come along."

Piccolo zapped him with a groovy ray.

"Let's do this. It's Goten's night to shine."


End file.
